AHSMB-sama
AHSMB-sama'Has similarites to Gundam-san is a comedy manga about Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. ---- ---- Deen ''is seen holding two plates on each hand, dancing while naked... it was just Deen's imagination. In reality, Deen is drunk, sitting on the couch '''Deen: We're over thirsty and it's still just Blue, Blue... 01... Kei: Stop it, Deen! ---- Kei: Deen, you are not a grade schooler... Deen: But mom... they should just print a bunch of money and hand it out for free! MODEL... Ventus' finishing blow! Ventus: Wahahaha! This is no Black, Yo! No Black! Wulgaru Soldier (near death): AAARGH! Ventus: Our Finishing Blows are Finishing Strong! Enin (in the computer): Ventus, stop talking like that... ---- The Power of Love Cardeas: It's impossible, Master Soran! Deen (laughing silently): What's with that crummy plane? AHSMB fires it's cannons '''Deen (inside a normal AHSMB):' AHAHAHAHA! USELESS! cannon beam hits the Normal AHSMB, even Deen '''Deen:' WAHAHAHAHA... AH!!? ---- Medusa Suruga: How are Mayumi's Abilities developing, Izuru? Izuru: They are doing well... Suruga: Really? When will she use her Medusa Hair? Mayumi's face... and her long hair... Izuru: Eh? Medusa Hair? Suruga: Don't play dumb. Her hair will turn into snakes... shows Mayumi's face, pointing at her hair... she turned into and angry Mayumi and her hair turned into snakes Suruga: And the Wulgaru will be scared and pee on their pants!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And Team Rabbits will no longer be Rabbits! They're Lions!! Izuru: A-Are you an idiot? ---- Libido launched with the Yellow 08, riding on Silver 09's Core Booster Tatiana:'''Be sure to hang on tight when you're on top of me... '''Soran: Got it! Soran's mind: Hnn? Wait... Like this i'm... i'm... Soran's mind (lovestruck): I'm riding Tatiana! Soran: Right now, i'm... im... HHHNGHG! Rina: Cardeas! Something's wrong with Master Soran! Cardeas: These things happen when your young. ---- Cosplaying Izuru: Oni-chan, Yurin said you were like a Hitler. Asagi: ... wears "The Tail of the Sun" costume Izuru: That's "The Tail of the Sun". wears "Hey, Mrs. Bird" costume Izuru: That's "Hey, Mrs. Bird", The children song... What the hell are you even doing? ---- Inside Deen's Brain Yuna (NOTE: Yuna is a female version of Ventus, Female version, nuff said.): The english language is so bizzare. the plural of goose is geese. The plural of moose is not meese... Ventus: Dude, speak Proper English! Yuna: IT IS PROPER ENGLISH!!! Ventus: WHAT'CHA DOIN' HERE? I WAS HERE FIRST!!! Malachias (NOTE: He is a male version of Enin, a male clone of HER!!): I should join you... i'm a guy anyway. Ventus: NO, YOU ARE NOT! YOU'RE ENIN! Ventus: You don't even have a PE- Malachias (covering his ears): LALALALALALALALALALLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yuna: OH MY F****** ASS, EVERYONE! JUST STOP! Ventus and Malachias are wearing Specticles and Fake Mustaches, riding on 3 llamas. Kei: Deen, What is the largest animal? 'Deen:'UHHH... A llama? ---- ---- Characters *Deen Toshikazu *Kei Kugimiya *Ventus Kuroki *Enin Hitachi *Cardeas *Suruga Ataru *Izuru Hitachi *Mayumi Ataru *Soran *Tatiana *Rina *Asagi Toshikazu *Yuna Kuroki *No. i Malachias References